


Emails for Ninomiya

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Crack, Fluff/Romance, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumiya, aimiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi members’ replies to Nino’s previous emails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emails for Ninomiya

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted @ http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/88518.html#cutid1

**From :**  Matsumoto JUN   
 **Sub** : No subject  
 **Message:**

You’re a  _brat_.

And because of that, I am going to forgive you.. not because of anything else but because I’ve read somewhere that brats are perky, little human beings who practically begs for attention and people with broad knowledge and overflowing psychological understanding, like me, should always be the first to give in.

And just to clear things up, Ninomiya.. I could never, ever, do something like that to Leader. I mean, come on, everybody knows we all love grabbing Ohno-kun’s butt every once in a while and I must admit, seeing you cling to him like a fucking bacteria pisses me off too.

Nobody owns Leader. The same goes with his body, his perfect behind and his gorgeous thighs.  Not Arashi. Not me. And definitely not you.   _Bastard._  
  
Unless you can show me something tangible, or a proof of that ownership, you can never, ever have Leader all for yourself.

OhMiya may be up there, my friend.. but JunToshi’s following closely after.

Always gorgeous,

Matsujun

 _ **PS.**_  Survey says half of the fan girl population declared that the “JunToshi” tandem is better than OhMiya. Feathers and shorts are way too old to be considered sexy. We might as well go for tight leather jeans and black vests. Perfect right? And well, you can still push with the SK skit if you want to. Sho’s name starts with the S too, right?

 

 **From**  : Aiba Masaki  
 **Sub :**  No subject  
 **Message:**

I can’t believe you have the heart to say those things to me when you already know how successful and popular those experiments were. I mean, aside from me and Sho-chan, our tandem was the best and please don’t try to deny it.

Also, weren’t you the one who told Leader that Mirror Man was the most brilliant idea I’ve ever came up with? I wasn’t really sure but I think he did say that, I guess I’m going to have to ask Leader again to confirm that.

And about Shiyagare, errrr, will you get mad if I tell you that the cross-dressing theme last year where you have to dress as a stupid-looking girl with lipstick smudge all over your face was my idea?

Well, at least you looked way better than Matsujun ne?

Humbly yours,

Masaki

 _ **P.S.**_  I’m sure you will call me after this. Don’t. I’m turning my phone off and I refuse to be yelled at. Please do that after two weeks. I still have to practice my lines for Bartender. XD

 

  
 **From** : Sakurai Sho  
 **Sub** : No subject  
 **Message:**

First and foremost, thank you for the respect and those lovely words you said at the very beginning. I was rendered speechless for a very long moment while I have tried absorbing them in. Well it was because you rarely (or perhaps, never) really threw praises like that and I was kind of surprised.

Of course, I should have expected that the latter part would be what it usually was. And I was right.

So, I want to apologize for ‘that’ habit of mine. Would you believe me if I told you that it was always done unconsciously? I think my fingers have a mind of their own, I don’t know.. I’m not really sure.

And don’t worry, I will try to pay attention next time. Or maybe, it’s better if I get professional help. What do you think about accompanying to me to the spa? Let’s have those unwanted body hairs removed, yeah? I’ll pay for yours too, don’t worry. Then I’ll treat you to dinner, how’s that sound?

Always,

Sho

 _ **P.S**_. Matsujun told me that you are planning to revive SK. But he said it would not be you and Leader anymore. Am I missing something? Anyway, see you later. And no, I’m not planning on treating you to ramen. What do you think about hamburger? :D

 

  
 **From**  : Ohno Satoshi  
 **Sub :**  No subject  
 **Message:**  
  
I love you. So please stop being mad over my fishing hobby because you knew I still put you on top of everything else. Plus the fact that a fish could not kiss me back whenever I tried kissing it. So stop being angry. I hate it when you’re angry… because it might mean you will top and I would probably get bruised all over and Jun would start bitching the moment he saw the bruises.

Oh. But that didn’t mean he take my clothes off whenever you’re not around to see it, okay? I mean.

…

Oh, was that pepper spray I found in my bag the other day? I thought it was hair spray O.o errr, sorry Nino… I.. I gave it to Matsujun because I thought it was his. So that’s why his hair looked funny after he used it XD

   
Yours and yours alone,

_Satoshi_

_**P.S**_. Would you like me to prepare the bath then? I’ll scrub your back but not unless you promise not to bite my butt :D  Also, I did not forget the sun block cream you bought me. I.. f-forgot where I placed it. 


End file.
